Magneton
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} Magneton (Japanese: レアコイル Rarecoil) is a dual-type Electric/Steel Pokémon and formerly, in Generation I, a pure Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Magnemite starting at level 30 and evolves into Magnezone when leveled up in either Mt. Coronet, Chargestone Cave, Kalos Route 13, or on New Mauville. Biology Magneton is the result of three Magnemite being linked together by a strong magnetic force, although a single Magnemite can evolve by itself when no other Magnemite are in the vicinity. The three Magnemite that Magneton consists of can be linked several ways. Magneton is most commonly seen as one Magnemite on top, and two Magnemite linked via body on the bottom, forming a triangle. However, in some cases, commonly seen in 3D Pokémon games, the Magnemite will not be connected at all, remaining in a triangular formation at rest, and being able to freely move within each other's vicinity to form other patterns. The magnetic forces that holds the three Magnemite together is powerful enough to dry up all moisture and raise the temperature 3.6 °F in the vicinity. It can also be disruptive to electronic devices. Even though Magneton is a mechanical creature, it still has the need to eat. As seen in the anime, food for Magneton consists of electrical currents. It is usually found in rough terrain, often near power plants. When sunspots flare up, Magneton tends to appear more often, presumably due to the changes in the sun's magnetic field. It has been shown in the manga that it possesses the ability to form its electricity into both platforms and barriers. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, carvings depicting Magneton have been discovered at the Ruins of Alph, indicating it has existed for at least 1,500 years. In Pokemon Stardust Version and Pokemon Comet Version, Magneton have adapted to living in the forest to become Suiseian Magneton, which are similar to regular Magneton, albeit with a wooden appearance. Statistics Magneton Trivia *In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Magneton is originally known as "Recoil." *Magneton, along with its pre-evolution Magnemite, were pure Electric-type Pokémon in Generation I, but became dual-type Electric/Steel in Generation II. This makes them the first Pokémon to ever change typing, and the only ones to do so until Generation V when Rotom's formes were given additional typing. *Magnezone and its evolutionary line have eleven resistances and one immunity, making them and the Honedge evolutionary line the most resistant Pokémon to date, as no other Pokémon have a higher total amount of resistances and immunities. With the addition of Magnet Rise, which makes them immune to Ground-type attacks for five turns, their only double weakness is negated. *Magneton and its pre-evolution Magnemite are two of few Pokémon that had their cry changed slightly in Generation III. This was due to Generation III utilizing a better sound effects game engine and newer game system. *Magneton has been used by more rival characters than any other Pokémon, being used by three: Blue, Silver, and Wally. Gallery Artwork 082Magneton_Dream.png|Dream World Artwork Sprites 082.gif|Generation V 082Magneton.gif|Generation VI